Lemon
by kuroline
Summary: Mi primer relato comenten


Sentir la vida escurrirse atraves de este paisaje no puedo hacer nada solamente ver perder lo más preciado que la vida me dio en esta penumbra solo lloro, no se que me causó más dolor ver morir a mis padres o sentir como ultrajaba mi cuerpo cada segundo

Hasta que perdí la conciencia

Desperté daban las 1 am el sujeto escapó

Yo me movía con dolor me arrastre hasta el cadáver de mis padres

Y llore junto a sus restos

Sentí que todo era una pesadilla

Quería despertar creí que estaba en una ilusión en un sueño que pronto acabará y cuando salga el sol todo volverá a ser igual

Lamentablemente el sol no volvió a salir para familia

Dormí junto a él cadáver de mis progenitores

Hasta que una pesadilla me despertó

La pesadilla de revivir una otra vez lo que paso

Ya no quiero dormir

Siento morir estando viva

Si tuviera las fuerzas me reuniria con mis padres

Mis pies siguen temblando

Solo me queda llorar junto al cuerpo inerte de mis padres

Lentamente llega la mañana

Y aun no tengo fuerzas para recuperarme del acontecimiento

Los extraño tanto papa mama

El dolor y la desesperación va nublado mi mente

Obtengo algunas fuerzas pero sigo en el piso

empiezo a reír por que se que todo esto es mentira

Tiene que ser mentira

El estómago ruge y por instinto busco algo que comer

Intento creer que mis padres siguen vivos

Voy negando la dura realidad

Mientras voy comiendo lágrimas salen de mis ojos

Un fugaz recuerdo me trae el rostro de ese vil sujeto que hizo de mi vida un infierno

Recordar su rostro me provoca vómito

Cansada de llorar me siento en el sofá y me duermo

Desperté transpirada

Y asustada

Soñé que el tipo volvió y me estaba buscando para violarme

Mientras corría el me alcanzaba hasta que pude sentir un mano tomándome el brazo

Voy recuperando fuerzas

Ver ahí sus cuerpos sin cuidado alguno me rompe el alma

Recordé que mi padre era medico el usaba un polvo llamado formol para conservar cadáveres

Agarró formol para evitar que su descomposición

Me fijo la hora son las 12 pm

Arrastró y como puedo llevo a mis padres a su habitación

Los recuesto en la cama

Y me meto en el medio mientras espero quedar dormida y que mañana nada de esto haya pasado

Amanece, el frío de sus cadáveres recorre mi cuerpo

Extraño mucho a papá mamá desayunar sola no es igual

Y entonces llevo a mi papa y a mamá al comedor y les sirvo un desayuno

Ellos siguen sin moverse mientras tomo con asco mi desayuno mal preparado

Y no puedo evitar volver a reír y a llorar nuevamente de tanta ironía que perturba completamente mi ser

Creo que cada vez empiezo a perder más la cordura

Ya son las 10 am

Amarro cuerdas a las extremidades y al cuello de mis padres

Mientras voy amarrando esas cuerdas en el techo

Quiero pensar que ellos siguen ahí conmigo haciendo sus rutinas

Mamá está en la cocina haciendo el almuerzo

Papa esta viendo el horizonte

Pero ellos siguen sin moverse

Cuando van a reaccionar y darse cuenta que estoy ahí con ellos?

Anocheciendo sigo queriendo creer que ellos seguían vivos

No funciono

Nada dio resultado

Mientras me echo en mi cama

Y me pongo a llorar quedo dormida

Sueño que otra vez ese sujeto vino pero esta vez no está solo

Y me están persiguiendo yo me escondo en el ropero

Y justo cuando está por abrir el ropero y encontrarme despierto gritando

Ya no podía aguantar más la presión

Cada pesadilla solo era desesperación

Necesitaba sentirme segura necesitaba a papá y a mamá

Traerlos de nuevo a la vida me recuerda a la historia de Frankenstein

Entonces entro al cuarto de papa busco sus instrumentos de cirugia

con el fin y las ansias de reparar sus cuerpos y Traerlos de nuevo a la vida

empiezo analizando sus partes corporales

Mientras voy investigando veo las partes dañadas

un brazo de mama y una pierna de papa resultaron inservibles

Revisando a más profundidad veo que las partes dañadas son un pulmón de mi mamá y un riñón e intestino grueso de papa

necesito un donante

Necesito partes frescas

Decido buscar un cuerpo y voy planeando

Mientras me preparo para la cacería

Espero la oscuridad de la noche

cada vez se pone mas oscuro y la emocion me tiene desesperada

ya estoy lista.

Aprovecharme de la gente solitaria

Que camina por las noches era el plan perfecto

Me visto con ropas desgastadas

Salgo buscando un buen lugar para hacer el cometido

Frente la parte trasera de casa había un árbol

Me siento ahí y espero la víctima

Pasa una pareja enamorada

Una anciana con un niño

Una madre trabajadora y solitaria

Simplemente ver su felicidad me da ganas de matarlos

O hacer de su vida un infierno

Pero no debo llamar la atención me digo eso quedándome con las ganas

Hasta que un hombre con traje de marca y cara de gruñón pasa

Un hombre con la apariencia de ser una basura más de la sociedad

La presa perfecta

Mientras se acerca lo suficiente me dirijo llorando a ese hombre

pidiendo que ayuda

Mientras baja la guardia intentando

Agarró la barra de metal y le golpeó en la nuca

Hasta que se vaya recuperando le tapó la cara con un trapo empapado con cloroformo

Y encima un barbijo para evitar cualquier que despierte

mientras acto seguido lo botó en el patio trasero de casa

Por suerte no hubo testigo mientras volvía a casa con una sonrisa y paso apresurado

Busco el cuerpo, el barbijo se salio con la caída y el hombre empezaba a reaccionar

Tenía que hacer algo

Voy corriendo y le golpeó en la nuca con el fierro nuevamente

Esta vez no medi mis fuerzas me salpico un poco de sangre y chorrear a través de la herida

pero agarró el trapo y le amarro para que el cloroformo siga haciendo efecto y la sangre no gotee

Mientras le arrastró hasta la casa

Lo dejo en el piso y voy corriendo a borrar la sangre con agua mientras finjo regar mi jardín

Con esto ya estaba daban la madrugada

Y me ponía somnolienta

Le agarró al sujeto le amarro con todas mis fuerzas los pies brazos boca con trapos en el piso boca abajo y le tapó la cara para que no vea nada

Para evitar sospechas busco su celular envío mensaje a las personas con quien tenía más conversaciones

A su esposa le dije que se había escapado con su otra mujer a otro país lejano

Y también le envié un mensaje a su trabajo y una despedida a algún amigo de su trabajo con mentiras de frustración

Con eso me aseguro que la policía no le buscará

Y quedará como fugitivo

Después de eso lo amarro de la cintura sujetado a un ropero

Y me dispongo a dormir

Habiendo asegurado que ese hombre no logrará safarse

Otra vez tengo un sueño

Sueño que mi presa fue liberada por el vil sujeto y que ambos vienen por mi

Yo salgo por la puerta y veo que un par de policías empiezan a perseguirme y sacan sus armas me disparan en el pie

Y me caigo empiezo a arrastrarme

Mientras los policías se acercan me miran a los ojos

Sonríen y terminan con mi vida

Me despierto toda sudada

No dormí casi nada

Entonces me levanto para asegurarme que mi presa no se haya ido

Y en efecto seguía durmiendo por el efecto del cloroformo

Mientras le cambio el paño de cloroformo

Empiezo a acomodar un cuarto para empezar el trasplante

Y hago y rehago el procedimiento en mi mente

Como podría salir bien

Como debería empezar?

sus cuerpos empiezan degradarse hay ciertos gusanos

En una pierna de papa y de mamá en un brazo

Decido empezar por lo más fácil

Agarró una Sierra y empiezo a cortar la pierna de papa y después de mi presa pero la sangre chorrea sin parar

Termine bañada en su sangre pero eso es poco comparado con lo que obtendré

voy costurando la pierna nueva a papa

Pero la costura no pudo sostener la pierna me sentí culpable de haber hecho daño a papá

Me equivoque y se me acaba el tiempo

Creo que al final el hombre murió por exceso de cloroformo o tal vez fue el golpe en la cabeza no lo se pero su cuerpo está frio

decido echarle mucho cloroformo para asegurarme su muerte

entonces debo estudiar a la presa y le voy abriendo el estomago para entender como deberia extirparle los órganos internos

a medida que voy cortándole me cuesta separar la grasa de los órganos la ilusión de tenerlos de vuelta a papa me llena de ansias y la desesperación por lograrlo merma de mi y con cuidado y habilidad voy logrando separar lo que queda de grasa

y al final logre extraer un riñón y con cuidado lo pongo en un plato recubierto de plástico a aseptico para evitar su putrefacción lo llevo con cuidado y alegría al refrigerador

y cansada me botó en el sofá y me duermo  
Al día siguiente despierto tengo hambre veo el refrigeracdor en busca de algo que comer pero no queda casi nada como lo poco que había y sobró para más tarde lo que podría ser el último bocado que quedaba

Me dirijo a mi presa el seguía ahí inmóvil empezando a llamar a las moscas busco algún libro que me ayude a costurar correctamente una pierna encuentro libros pero creo que no hay un libro específico mientras voy revisando libros del estante de papa me encuentro con una sección que indica más o menos como costuras con poco que entiendo a ese libro empiezo a hacer la costura y esta vez reforzarlo y hacerlo de una manera correcta

Mientras voy pasando la aguja y el hilo se oscurece y cuando termine lo había costurado de una manera decente pero termine exhausta cansada como la última ración de comida que me quedaba tomo agua del grifo y me dispóngo a dormir

Hoy sueño que mi presa seguia vivo y se arrastro a mi cuarto para matarme con un cuchillo

Y yo dormía profundamente mientras veía mi muerte y despierto pero ya no tan sorprendida creo que ya me voy acostumbrando a esta vida de soledad y dolor y habiendo perdido a todos me da llorar nuevamente pero la idea de volver a tener mis padres me llena de entusiasmo por revivirlo hoy tendré que terminar mi proyecto preparo nuevamente los instrumentos y los recipientes y recuerdo haber visto en un documental que las personas enfermas de cáncer las tripas se le cortaba la parte infectada y volvían a unir el intestino usando esa base repararla el intestino de papa

Y me dispongo ha cortar la panza de papa tengo miedo y siento tristeza tener que hacerlo

pero me armo de valor y lo empiezo a cortar poco a poco hago cortes mal aplicados pero al final logro liberar su riñón pero verlo en ese estado simplemente me causa un terrible dolor y cuando corto la conexiones del riñón me siento derrotada y botó todo lo que tenía en mi cuerpo y salgo corriendo corro a mi cama y me tapó no quería saber nada simplemente desearía haberme ido con ellos por que el asesino me dejo a mi con vida? acaso quería ver mi sufrimiento? Mientras lloraba el cielo se fue nublado y empezó a llover sentí como si la naturaleza estaría llorando a mi lado mientras busco tranquilizarme

me siento sola pero ya nada queda en este mundo para mi con todo el odio que pude guardar me levanto y voy a terminar lo que empecé saco dela nevera el riñón y lo acomodo como puedo y voy costurando poca y lentamente pero con un poco más de maña que al principio

Termine de costura y me dispuse a reparar el intestino lo hice con el mismo procedimiento y la lluvia seguía de una manera torrencial y había truenos muchos trueno como si la naturaleza me estaría diciendo hoy lo haces o nunca

Voy apresurandome y se me acaba el hilo y no se cuanto durará esta tormenta tan oportuna busco y busco un hilo pero no lo encontré y tuve que costurar con hilo de tela la piel del estómago aún así me apresuró y cuando termine con poca habilidad la desesperación me tiene a tope y busco con torpeza alguna base de metal y lo único que encuentro es una calamita oxidada lo llevo como puedo a la parte alta y empiezo a conectarlo con otros metales y buscando armar un pararrayos encuentro una barra de metal lo paro y le amarro en la parte de arriba metales intentando armar lo más parecido a un antena y cuando termino de armar todo llevo el cuerpo de papa a ese lugar y lo postre en la calamita y cuando lo hago la lluvia empieza a disminuir y los relámpagos escandalosos se callaron mientras veo el cielo calmandose siento como si Dios no me permitiera hacer eso y la naturaleza se ponga en mi contra la frustración me invade y habiéndome esforzado tanto no logro nada mientras lloro en el piso sin poder hacer nada el cansancio me gana y me duermo profundamente sueño que la población se entero de lo que hacía y rodearon mi casa intentado matarme y yo me oculto donde no me puedan ver mientras escucho como van rompiendo cada puerta y entrando a voces despierto y al ver y el cuarto completamente ensangrentado y con partes humanas repartidas y al ver la cabeza de papa en un rincón pierdo la conciencia y se me presenta otro sueño repentino donde mi padre me exigía por que le había hecho eso y yo solo puedo llorar y despierto llorando entonces entiendo cayeron rayos pero fueron tan fuertes que explotaron el cuerpo de papa con toda la impotencia y la decepción y las ganas por los suelo me dispongo a bajar por las gradas donde me resbaló y caigo a pesar del dolor físico no me quejo el dolor que tenía por dentro era aún más grande y entro a mi cuarto agarró la almohada y grito con todo el sentimiento que me queda este dolor quemaba y me destrozaba el llanto ya no podía calmar mi corazón destrozado voy donde mamá y me abrazo con su cuerpo en descomposición ya no me quedaba nada solo llorar hasta no poder escucho ruidos no se si es un sueño o la realidad solo se que tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza era de noche me paro y escucho pasos me oculto debajo el sofá y por la luz que entraba pude ver su rostro era el asesino que había arruinado mi vida y mientras me arrastraba para planear algo matarlo yo misma me golpeó la pierna con una de las patas del sofá y mientras me quejo del dolor me doy cuenta que el esta frente a mi llorando y con un machete en la mano y me dice: tu mataste a mi padre yo lo vi y se lo que hiciste con tu padre nunca debí dejarte con vida y mientras decía esas palabras me golpeó en la garganta con la parte trasera del machete

no podía respirar me estaba ahogando hasta que busque un poco de aire el agarró su machete y empezó a picarme el cuerpo yo sin voz no podía gritar solo lloraba y el dolor era insoportable intente cubrirme con los brazos solo logre perder ambos mientras me seguía golpeando yo tenía por hecho mi muerte y sentirme desgraciada saber que tuve que matar a sus padre me sentí feliz pero este era mi final terminar descuartizada revolcandome en mis propias entrañas hasta perder la noción y al final la vida


End file.
